Vehicle hoists, which are used to load/unload objects onto/from a vehicle, have recently become popular. Typically, a hoist comprises a vertical member, a boom member supported by the vertical member which sustains the loads, and a winch mechanism for raising and lowering the object. Prior art designs, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,594 to Brookes and U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,864 to Amato, have failed to provide a hoist which is portable (i.e., knock-down), such that even the frailest user can effectively operate the hoist.
Another desirable feature that is lacking in prior art solutions is the ability to adjust the effective length of the boom member, which is desirable due to where the load is loaded or unloaded relative to the vehicle.